


Signed Heart

by PurpleFerret247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFerret247/pseuds/PurpleFerret247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Marinette remembers to sign her name on the heart poem she sends to Adrien. Fluff, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. My little fangirl heart could not take anymore of keeping my stories inside, so now the first one is here! Find me on Tumblr at purpleferrets.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this writing. They belong to Thomas Astruc. Also the poetry in the beginning is from the show.

“Your hair is golden, your green eyes iridescent, when I look at you, I’d like to share your dreams and thoughts, yes, I want to be your Valentine, together we’ll be fine, I’ll love you forever my heart belongs to you,” Adrien read out. His eyes bugged out and he gasped as he read the signature. 

“Marinette?” breathed Adrien. Plagg was astonished too, Marinette was the girl he had been getting another kwami’s vibes from. Adrien plopped down on his bed unaware of Plagg’s reaction. “Oh no, Marinette,” said Adrien. What am I going to tell you? He thought, staring at the name on the heart.

\-----

Marinette walked with Alya into the classroom the next day. Nino waved at them, the seat next to him was vacant. 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, “he’s not here yet.” Her jitters calmed down a bit as she sat next to Alya in their regular spot. 

”What do I say to him?” Marinette nervously whispered to Alya. 

“Marinette, you don't have you say anything to him about it at all, until he comes to you about it. You don't even know if you signed it, remember?” Alya said as she leaned towards Marinette, tapping her noggin. 

Marinette grinned at Alya, scratching the back of her head, “right, right, I got it,” she giggled. 

Alya then looked at Marinette seriously, “Marinette, just be cool with him alright? You are a super talented, kind girl, there's no way he can't fall for you after this poem.” Alya elbowed her friend in a goofy way, “maybe he already has.” Marinette smiled at Alya, and was about to thank her when the bell rang and Adrien rushed in, just in time. 

“Thank you for joining us Mr. Agreste,” said Mme. Bustier. Adrien smiled sheepishly and settled into his seat, next to Nino. 

“Close call dude,” whispered Nino. Adrien smiled again, “I know I got busy thinking last night and I couldn't fall asleep.” 

Mme. Bustier gave the boys sitting in the front a sharp look, “pay attention you two.” Marinette and Alya waited for the teacher to turn her back to the class. 

“Did you hear that? Looks like somebody got your poem,” Alya said with excitement. Marinette couldn’t stop smiling.

Throughout class Marinette watched the back of Adrien’s head, what was he going to tell her? She started to worry. Maybe she had interpreted what Adrien was thinking about wrong. He might have gotten the letter but there was no name. Perhaps, even, he was going to politely let her down, however unknowingly, like every other day of her life. By lunchtime, Marinette was thoroughly disheartened. As the noon bell rang, the class came to life and started packing up and leaving. Alya gave her friend a surreptitiously saucy wink, and headed out into the filling hallway. Marinette was extra slow, getting more nervous by the second. Soon she and Adrien were the only ones left in the room.

\-----

Adrien took a deep breath, steeled himself, and turned around to face his classmate. She looked absolutely mortified, as if she knew what was about to happen. “Marinette,” he said looking right at her, “I got your poem.”

Marinette went red as humanly possible. She nodded mechanically, seemingly able to do nothing else.  


“Your poetry was very eloquent. I liked it very much,” Adrien said with a genuine smile. Marinette’s mind soared with the possibilities his words implied.  


“It perfectly matched another poem I had written. I don’t know how you got that poem.” Marinette’s eyes widened, she hadn’t thought about that, but what he said next stopped her heart as her chest seized up.  


“But that was for someone else. I’m really sorry.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened and she gasped for air, tears threatening to fall out. Of course how could she be so stupid to think that Adrien freaking Agreste could possibly have feelings for her. But there was nothing else that could be done, so she tried valiantly to smile but it probably ended up looking like her face spasmed, and practically ran out of the classroom. 

Adrien didn’t stop her, there was nothing else that could be done. He picked up his bag and walked slowly out of the room.

\-----

Ladybug didn’t look so good, Chat Noir thought. Her eyes were all puffy and she couldn’t seem to land solidly as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. But as soon as the Akuma came into sight, she gave a mighty sniff and stood tall. Her voice didn’t shake when she called out to it with a jeer. Chat’s heart swelled with pride, his Lady could handle anything. 

Chat Noir ran up to stand beside beside Ladybug as she was about to throw her yo-yo and pull herself into the fray. She grabbed his hand in a tight grip. Chat was confused, it was almost as if she needed him for support.  


She looked up at his face, “you ready?”  


“Always My Lady,” said Chat as he went to a knee and pressed the spotted hand he had to his lips. She then pulled his hand and him up, and instead of letting go, she pressed his hand to her cheek. She looked down at the ground and gave a small sigh as she gave his hand a squeeze. She let go and sprang away from him and into action. 

Chat didn’t waste a second, he leapt after his lady, he could contemplate what the heck that was about after the akuma was purified and Ladybug was safe. He appreciated her kind gesture, but it had been very uncharacteristic, and he was worried about what could have worked up his lady so much.

\-----

After some sweet fighting, and bad puns, Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped and sprang away from the growing crowd. After running a few blocks, they settled on top of a dark building, higher than most of the buildings around it, effectively hiding them from view.

Usually this is about the point where Ladybug would give Chat a cheeky smile and swing off into the sunset, then he, Chat, would stare sweetly after her with a sigh of his lips. But today was different. Ladybug plopped down on the very edge of the building, with her legs dangling off, and her hand braced behind her so she could look at the sunset over Paris, all golden orange. Chat Noir tentatively sat beside her, trying to look at the sunset, but failing, to concerned about Ladybug his eyes were glued to her.

“My Lady, what simply is the matter?” Chat asked. Ladybug gave a long sigh and drew up her legs from swinging over the edge of the tall building, right up to her chest encircling them with her arms and laying one cheek on her knees so she could look at Chat. She really looked at him too, scrutinizing his face with her lovely blue eyes. Chat thought she didn’t really know what she was doing, just absent mindedly studying Chat, making him into a puddle. Finally Ladybug looked back out at the city bathed in orange.

“It is really that obvious?” she said. She looked so sad, Chat couldn’t help himself he needed to be a friend for Ladybug, not some lovestruck dove.

“Ladybug how could I, Chat Noir your partner, not know if something is up. Now we are not leaving until you feel better.” Ladybug smiled so kindly and sweetly at his words. He needed to try this more often, if he hadn’t been sitting already Adrien was sure he would have fallen at her feet.

“Well it’s kind of personal,” said Ladybug.

It took all of his strength not to say, purrrrrrsonal.

Instead he reassured her, “well then don’t tell me any details, just say how you feel.”

Ladybug looked nervous, she kept her eyes on the beautiful landscape, but she continued speaking. “Well, I guess, I'm just feeling heartbroken.” Chat was astonished, but Ladybug powered through.

“Today as Ma- as my other self, my feelings were rejected by my crush. And I really, really liked him, for a long time, and it- it just hurt, a lot.”

Her voice started to crack and she buried her face into her arms, sniffing, but silent. He was sure tears were streaming down her face. Chat was furious. Who thought they had the right to make Ladybug feel this way? Who made Ladybug feel like she wasn’t enough? Who was worth enough for his Lady to cry over? He was shaking so hard he had to grip the concrete edge of the building to not jump up and start punching the wall. He was breathing hard and his tail was standing on end. He almost started hissing. Then he looked at Ladybug, sitting right next to him, crying her eyes out, and he was doing nothing. What are you doing you idiot?

His eyes softened and he started to say “Ladybug-” he stopped as she stiffened, then she suddenly jumped up putting her hand on her yo-yo.

“I'm sorry I- I just can't do this right now,” Ladybug sniffed and she rubbed her other hand under her eyes, wiping away the torrent there.

“No! Ladybug please stay.” Chat grabbed the wrist that was on her yo-yo, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She could have easily pulled out of his light grip. But maybe his tenderness was what kept her there.

Chat stood up next to her on the edge of the building, and on the edge of something else too. The sky was changing color as Chat Noir held Ladybug’s hand, and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Ladybug started to sniff and she wiped her face with her hand. Her shoulders began to shake as she put her head down trying to hide her sobbing. She fell onto him, grasping his shoulders, crying again and she spluttered out, “it just hurt so much, and I loved him so much, and he was so kind, he's always kind, and he- he doesn't love me.” Chat just put his arms around her shoulders and laid his head on hers. Then she didn’t say anything else, she just held on for dear life. After what seemed like hours, Ladybug’s tears slowed and her breathing became even. Ladybug turned her head out to the sky, and she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Chat asked as he rubbed his cheek on her soft hair. Maybe he was more like a cat than he thought.

“It’s my favorite color.”

The sky was a soft pink, like a delicate flower.

“Well I’m glad the Parisian sky decided to shower it’s hero with kindness.”

“Thank you.”

“I don't think the sky can hear you.”

“I mean you, you silly cat,” her voice became softer, “thank you.”

“Anything for you My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda stopped working on this. But if you want more feel free to encourage me on tumblr! My username is purpleferrets


End file.
